mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Background character/Removed background characters
Over the course of Super Smash Flash 2's demos, some background characters were removed, generally due to major changes in the stages they appeared in. Below is a list of removed background characters in Super Smash Flash 2, as Super Smash Flash had none. List of removed background characters Bee Blader Bee Blader ( ) is a large bee-type helicopter Mechaniloid created for the purpose of transporting Ball De Voux. Built for guerrilla warfare they are suited for operations in the forest or city. Bee Bladers attack by firing their machine gun, launching guided missiles, and dropping Ball De Voux to assist them. If X attempts to stand underneath one as it falls from the sky in defeat, he will then be crushed. .]] In Super Smash Flash 2, a Bee Blader was intended to appear floating in the stage. Cream the Rabbit Cream the Rabbit ( ) is a character in the universe. She is frequently accompanied by her friend Cheese. Originally living an idyllic life with her family, Cream had an encounter with Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends when the evil Doctor Eggman entered her world, and soon joined them on their adventures. on Green Hill Zone.]] Cream is able to achieve flight by flapping her large ears. She is very polite, brave and well-mannered, although she can be childish and naive, too. Just as Tails is the sidekick of Sonic, Cream serves the same purpose for Amy Rose and a big friend of Tails. In Super Smash Flash 2, Cream appears in the past stage Green Hill Zone as a background character, where she runs somewhat slowly across the loop. She was removed in the Beta 1.0 demo. Mecha Sonic Mecha Sonic is a robot modeled on Sonic the Hedgehog, created by Dr. Eggman. It is distinct from the well-known Metal Sonic. There have been several models of Mecha Sonic in various games of the series. Mecha Sonic has more of a sleek, thin appearance, with large gauntlets and a visor. His color scheme is very close to Sonic the Hedgehog's. When he curls into a ball, he becomes a spiky, sharp ball. .]] Mecha Sonic made his debut in Sonic & Knuckles, where Sonic fought him three times at Sky Sanctuary while tracking down the Death Egg. Knuckles was still able to defeat Mecha Sonic, completely destroying him. Mecha Sonic appeared as a background character on Sky Sanctuary Zone, along with Eggrobo. Mecha Sonic appeared broken into pieces and petrified. He was removed in SSF2 Beta 1.0, with the revamp of Sky Sanctuary Zone. Piccolo Jr. Piccolo Jr. ( ), usually just called Piccolo, is a Namekian and also the final child and reincarnation of Piccolo Daimaō ( ), later becoming the reunification of the Nameless Namekian after fusing with Kami-sama ( ). According to Grand Elder Guru ( ), Piccolo, along with Kami-sama and Piccolo Daimaō, are part of the Dragon Clan, who were the original creators of the Dragon Balls. A wise and cunning warrior who was originally a ruthless enemy of Goku, Piccolo later becomes a permanent member of the Dragon Team, largely due to forming a mutual respect to Goku and even more from forming a close bond with Goku's first-born son, Gohan. .]] In Super Smash Flash 2, Piccolo appeared as a background character on Planet Namek, alongside Vegeta IV, Son Gohan, and Trunks. Piccolo, unlike the other three characters, was stationary. He was removed in the Beta 1.1 demo when Planet Namek was resprited. Rosalina Rosalina ( ) is the adoptive mother of the Luma race and overseer of the Comet Observatory. She was rumored to be an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but this turned out to be false. She is a playable character while being assisted by a Luma in . Rosalina has made 'protecting the cosmos' her mission in life. She is a loving figure, caring for her children diligently. She still misses her mother, who apparently died years ago. In Super Smash Flash 2, Rosalina appears as a background character in the Comet Observatory in the front of the beacon. She was removed from the game, alongside Comet Observatory, in Beta 1.0. Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series